Combustión
by Deny14
Summary: Por un lado, los problemas de James y Lily comenzaron con su reciente noviazgo. Por otro lado, Sirius y Remus están envueltos en un cuarteto que no hace sino complicar las relaciones y los sentimientos entre ellos. Llega el momento de elegir un camino y las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen a simple vista...


**Hola! Esta historia surgió hace mucho tiempo y revisando documentos he decidido subirla, no está acabada, pero he decidido retomarla y además hay varios capítulos que ya tenía escritos así que...**

 **Ah.. Y todo este maravilloso mundo pertenece a JK Rowling =)**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

-¡Abre la puñetera puerta, Black!- varios aporreos contra ella, les dio a entender que no le había sentado demasiado bien la encerrona.

-¿Ha dicho puñetera?- Peter dirigió una mirada sorprendida a su amigo, mientras este se desternillaba de risa.

-Deberías moderar tu lenguaje, pelirroja…- le advirtió Sirius con voz de niño bueno. Entre sus manos, jugueteaba con la varita pasándosela de una a otra- no querrás que te quiten tu puesto como premio anual.

-Cuando salga de aquí te juro que…..¡500 puntos menos para Griffindor!- chilló la chica al borde de la histeria.

-¡Lily!- la voz ahogada de James se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Contigo no estoy hablando Potter.

-Pues vete haciendo a la idea Evans- Sirius acercó su rostro a la puerta de roble y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa- porque no pienso aguantar ni un día más con vuestras contestaciones y miradas de odio. ¡Solo fue un beso, joder! Ni siquiera le metió la…

-Sirius no creo que….- Peter interrumpió la frase, sabedor de lo que podría ocurrir si acababa con su discurso.

-¿Qué?- lo miró este incrédulo- ahora no te hagas caquita y te pongas de parte de la pelirroja.

-Chicos- una voz femenina carraspeó tras ello ligeramente.

Ambos chicos habían empezado una pequeña discusión sobre la supuesta traición que había cometido Peter al darle la razón a Lily solo para no ganarse un castigo más. Ya llevaban dos esta semana y solo estaban a miércoles. Sirius se negaba en rotundo a dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡Chicos, estoy aquí!

Esta vez sí reaccionaron. Se giraron a la vez para mirar a la chica que con el pelo rubio totalmente mojado y tan solo un albornoz cubriendo su delgado cuerpo, les devolvió la mirada con una mezcla de vergüenza por ser el centro de atención y desesperación por el frio que hacía.

-¿No podíais haber cogido otro momento más inoportuno?- se señaló a sí misma.

-Lo siento Megan- Peter se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa- pero fue idea de Sirius.

Este le dedicó una mirada de censura.

-Verás Hopkins- el moreno se acercó hasta ella y pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros, a sabiendas de la reacción de la chica- situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

-Ya, pues no pienso quedarme aquí hasta que ellos decidan arreglarse.

-Megan ¿eres tú?- la voz de Lily sonó esperanzada- ¡sácame de aquí!

Megan, era una chica bastante tímida y poco habladora cuando se trataba de relacionarse con chicos, y más si esos chicos eran los merodeadores. James siempre le había caído bien y nunca se había portado mal con ella, incluso a veces le sonreía y la animaba a intervenir en ciertas conversaciones cuando sus amigas se reunían con ellos. Remus era el más parecido a ella y con el que más relación tenía, pasaban muchas tardes juntos jugando al ajedrez o estudiando en la biblioteca. Peter parecía un chico agradable y simpático, aunque no habían cruzado demasiadas palabras. Pero Sirius….bueno, era Sirius al fin y al cabo, un chico guapo a rabiar con un ego del tamaño de Hogwarts, que rompía las reglas siempre que tenía oportunidad y que siempre intentaba hacerla sonrojar con sus burradas habituales, con la intención de verla nerviosa y avergonzada.

-No te preocupes preciosa- utilizó un tono de voz más grave y susurrado al oído que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza- te presto mi habitación el tiempo que quieras.

Lo miró roja como un tomate y boqueando como un pececillo perdido en la inmensidad del océano. Siempre conseguía dejarla sin palabras y eso le molestaba mucho y le ponía muy nerviosa.

-¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos?- la voz de Remus se escuchó cada vez más cerca de ellos- se escuchan desde la sala común.

-¿pero cómo lo hacéis para subir sin que se active el tobogán?- Megan los miró a los tres boquiabierta.

-Bueno querida, por algo nos llaman los mero…

-¿Qué está pasando?

Peter se adelantó a responderle.

Sirius ha creído conveniente que la mejor solución para el problema de los "cuernos" de Lily y James era encerrarlos en la habitación hasta que se dignaran a aclarar las cosas.

-Estupendo- murmuró el licántropo pasándose una mano por el pelo- ¿en serio, canuto?

-¿Por qué todos me miráis con esa cara?- preguntó el moreno visiblemente ofendido- todos estamos deseando que lo solucionen ya, la situación es insostenible.

-Quizás sí, pero no es la mejor forma.

-Típico de ti, Black- otra voz femenina se unió al pequeño grupo congregado en el rellano de las habitaciones femeninas de séptimo curso.

El aludido resopló molesto sin necesidad de mirar de quien se trataba. Alexandra Stevens. Otra de las amiguitas de Lily y la más insufrible y antipática de todas ellas.

-Megan, ¿Qué haces así?- Alexandra la miró de arriba abajo sorprendida y perfiló una de sus sonrisas más venenosas para dirigirse de nuevo a Sirius- no me digas que intentabas pervertir a mi amiga y has fallado en el intento…Perdedor.

-Zorra- murmuró entre dientes intentando controlar las enormes ganas de estrangularla.

La chica se apartó el pelo negro azabache de la cara con suma elegancia y posó sus ojos azul intenso sobre Remus, haciendo acopio de lo poco que le importaba lo que dijera Sirius Black de ella.

-¿Alguien me explica que está pasando aquí?- utilizó un tono mucho más suave y aterciopelado para dirigirse a él. Acompañado de una ligera caricia en su antebrazo.

Peter no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de sus carnosos labios, embobado. Desde luego, aquella chica desprendía erotismo por todos los poros de su piel, casi sin proponérselo. Casi.

Se ganó una colleja de su amigo Sirius que le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, instándole a no ser tan patético y evidente.

-¡Alex!- la voz de Lily se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, desesperada- ábreme ¡por merlín!

-¿Qué le estáis haciendo?- Alexandra los miró ceñuda y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de una respuesta convincente- mi mejor amiga está encerrada en su propia habitación y mi otro amiga esta medio desnuda en mitad del rellano rodeada de…

-Vale- interrumpió Remus levantando la mano- vamos a intentar solucionar este problema de la mejor forma posible.

-¿Abriendo la puerta de una buena vez?- preguntó Megan esperanzada. Sirius fijó su mirada grisácea en ella y se sintió tan desprotegida ante aquellos ojos, que se agarró el nudo del albornoz fuertemente para asegurarse de que siguiera en su sitio.

-Remus….

-Odio estar de acuerdo con Sirius. Quizás no sea tan mala idea mantenerlos durante unas horas encerrados- admitió este encogiéndose de hombros- mientras tanto- se giró hacia Megan- puedes terminar de arreglarte en nuestro baño, te acompañaré y me aseguraré que ninguno de estos dos intenta entrar.

-Gracias- contestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Remus y Megan bajaron el tramo de escaleras con cuidado de no ser vistos por ningún alumno curioso ante la atenta mirada de Sirius, Peter y Alexandra.

-Llego tarde- comentó la morena consultando su reloj de muñeca- y como habéis decidido que hoy no podamos entrar en nuestra habitación…

-Tú también puedes utilizar nuestra habitación si quieres- se apresuró a decir Peter.

-No entraría en esa leonera ni loca- respondió con una media sonrisa- pero te lo agradezco de todas formas, Peter.

El chico la miró sorprendido por el hecho de que se hubiera dirigido a él por su nombre. En el fondo era una chica dulce, solía pensar Peter, intentando convencerse de que aquella mujer y él serían algo más que conocidos algún día.

Ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada a Sirius que observaba callado la escena. Nunca se habían llevado bien y siempre que tenían la oportunidad, se demostraban el profundo odio que tenían el uno por el otro. Eran dos trenes de mercancías a punto de chocar, quizás, debido al carácter tan parecido que mostraban los dos.

Alexandra se quitó el jersey del uniforme y se desabrochó los primeros botones de su impoluta camisa blanca, dejando entrever un generoso canalillo. Y se ajustó la falda varios palmos por encima de la rodilla.

-¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó la chica mirando hacia Peter.

Sirius bufó exageradamente y se apoyó en la pared observando la escena con cierta burla.

"Tremendamente buena" pensó Peter sin poder evitarlo. Luego meditó varios segundos que respuesta verbalizar sin sonar tan desesperado y tragó saliva.

-G-genial.

Peter esta colado por ti desde primer año que apareciste con esa faldita corta y sonrisa de perdonavidas- intervino Sirius irónico- y lo sabes de sobra. No es objetivo.

-¿Perdona?- Alexandra se giró por primera vez hacia el moreno con una mueca de desagrado- no estaba hablando contigo, Black.

El chico avanzó varios pasos hasta situarse por delante de Peter y con las manos en los bolsillos y su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno comentó.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas a preguntarme a mí?

Alexandra entrecerró los ojos y lo miró desafiante. Comenzaba a tensarle tanta cercanía de alguien con el que no se llevaba nada bien y cuadró los hombros sacando pecho e intentando aparentar más altura.

Sirius no pudo evitar lanzar un rápida mirada a su escote y volvió a mirarla sonriente, a la espera de una respuesta.

\- Eres realmente odioso y no, no pienso preguntártelo porque no me interesa nada que venga de ti- se cruzó de brazos con gesto altivo y con una pequeña sonrisa burlona añadió- además, no creas que no me he dado cuenta como acabas de mirarme.

\- Como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra chica que fuera enseñando sus atributos de esa forma tan….poco discreta- comentó recatadamente pero con cierto tono sarcástico.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Alexandra miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y puso unos morritos adorables, preparando sus dardos envenenados para lo que acontecía- quizás reconciliarte con tu hermano pequeño. Vivir bajo un puente debe ser difícil y más si ya no tienes familia con la que pasar esas noches duras y frías….

\- Peter, lárgate- la voz de Sirius sonó gélida y el aludido asintió rápidamente al reconocer ese tono tan áspero. Bajó las escaleras sin despedirse de Alexandra y el silencio reinó de repente entre ambos.

\- ¿El pequeño Sirius se ha enfadado?- Alexandra hizo un puchero y sonrió maligna.

\- Escúchame bien Stevens- la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo de un tirón hacia él- no sabes nada de mi vida, ni te importa. Deja de hacerte la graciosa y no seas tan amargada. ¿O tanto odio se debe aquel curso en tercero cuando rechacé tu cita en Madame Pudipié?

\- Suéltame- palmeó fuertemente el pecho de Sirius. Ahora era ella quien estaba cabreada. Hacía mucho tiempo de eso y no quería recordarlo nunca más- eres un idiota.

El moreno acabó cediendo y con una sonrisa triunfal soltó el amarre. Alexandra retrocedió varios pasos y sin dedicarle una palabra más se dio media vuelta y caminó escaleras abajo.

-Alexandra- la aludida se giró sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de pila en sus labios- ese escote es demasiado hasta para ti, el sujetador es muy vulgar y la colonia tiene un olor empalagoso y repugnante- suspiró con tranquilidad y encogiéndose de hombros se adelantó para bajar las escaleras, dejándola más confundida y enfadada de lo que ya estaba.

Ooooo00ooooooo

-Lily llevamos aquí más de una hora, ¿no piensas dirigirme la palabra?

James estaba desesperado por hablar con ella pero la pelirroja era un hueso duro de roer y no daría su brazo a torcer así como así.

Cuando Sirius le comentó su plan no le pareció tan mala idea, incluso vio la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas con Lily, pero después de tanto tiempo encerrados sin hablarse….

Bufó exasperado y volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo por enésima vez.

-Me rindo.

-¿Cómo que te rindes?- la pelirroja se giró por primera vez en la tarde para mirarle con los brazos en jarras- ¿así de fácil? ¿No piensas insistir más?

James lo miró boquiabierto. Así que solo estaba haciéndolo sufrir un poco ¿eh?

-No sé qué más decir- se encogió de hombros- te he explicado como sucedió todo, ni siquiera vi llegar a Sophie y de pronto la tenía pegada a mis labios. ¿No soy adivino sabes?

-Por supuesto que no, pero podías haberla apartado al instante.

-¡Solo fueron unos segundos! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- se levantó de golpe del alfeizar de la ventana y caminó unos pasos hacia ella- me quedé bloqueado.

-¡No me chilles!

-¡No te estoy chillando!

-¡Pues deja de mirarme de esa forma!

-¡Es mi forma de mirar!

-Capullo…

A esas alturas, ambos se habían acercado cada vez más entre reproche y reproche. Lily seguía con las manos en las caderas y el rostro rojo de furia, James, permanecía con el cuello en tensión y los puños cerrados.

Se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio, con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas por el tono de la conversación y como si la misma idea se les hubiera ocurrido de pronto, se lanzaron uno a otro con desesperación por besarse.

Oooooo00oooooooo

\- Este pollo asado al limón está muy rico- Megan le dio un mordisco enorme y sonrió a sus dos compañeros que cenaban frente a ella.

\- Un poco más de sal no hubiera hecho mal a nadie- esta vez fue Peter quien habló mientras miraba atentamente su trozo de pollo con disgusto.

\- Prueba las patatas- le aconsejó Megan ofreciéndole una porción amablemente- quizás así te guste más.

\- Mmm….es posible- Peter recogió el plato no muy convencido.

Remus observaba a sus dos amigos con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos disfrutaban con cualquier comida y los banquetes eran un verdadero regalo para ellos. De hecho, su conversación en desayunos, comidas y cenas siempre rondaba el mismo tema, lo curioso del caso, es que fuera del gran comedor no solían cruzar más de dos frases seguidas pero ahí dentro eran los mejores amigos y se entendían a la perfección.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- Megan chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

\- Es raro que Sirius se pierda una cena.

\- A lo mejor ha quedado con una chica- comentó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Megan se tensó casi involuntariamente al escuchar aquello. Eso gesto no pasó desapercibido por Remus que la miró con curiosidad, pero casi al instante volvió a su postura habitual relajada y alegre.

\- ¿Me echabais de menos?- la voz de Sirius se escuchó tras ellos.

\- Unos más que otros…- comentó Remus con suspicacia.

Megan tosió y dirigió toda su atención a Peter y al discurso sobre los bollos de canela y su perfecta elaboración.

\- Espero que me hayáis dejado algo para cenar- el moreno se sentó al lado de Remus y buscó con la mirada por toda la mesa.

\- Creo que aún puedes comer algo decente, antes de que Megan y Peter acaben con esos platos…

\- ¡Por Merlín! Comen más que todo el equipo de quidditch junto.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de Lily y James?

\- Uhmm… están en el mismo lugar donde los dejé- contestó Sirius orgulloso- solo espero que la reconciliación no tarde demasiado.

\- A este paso vamos a tener que dormir en los sofás de la sala común- Megan hizo una mueca de desagrado y continuó mordisqueando una zanahoria.

\- Podéis dormir en nuestra habitación- se apresuró a decir Peter.

\- ¿Podéis?- Sirius arqueó una ceja.

\- Alexandra y Megan.

\- Pufff…..no había contado con ese pequeño detalle.

\- Sirius- Remus le reprendió con la mirada y se volvió hacia Megan- no hagas ni caso, por supuesto que esta noche no vais a dormir en los sofás de la sala común. La cama de James estará vacía y podéis dormir las dos juntas.

\- ¿Juntas?- Peter puso cara de decepción.

\- Pues claro- Sirius soltó una carcajada y le dio una colleja pasando el brazo tras la espalda de Remus- ¿A caso pensabas que Stevens iba a dormir contigo?- lo meditó unos segundos y rectificó- aunque por mí perfecto, mientras no sea conmigo… ¡antes duermo con la adorable Megan! ¿Qué dices Meg?

La chica se sonrojó ante la proposición y sonrió tímidamente intentando no atragantarse con el bocado que masticaba en esos instantes. Aquellas situaciones siempre la ponían de los nervios y muy pocas veces conseguía articular alguna frase coherente y más si era para dirigirse a Sirius con un tema así.

\- Déjala en paz, Sirius- salió en su defensa el sabio y oportuno Remus- voy a pasarme por la biblioteca antes de que cierre, ¿me acompañas, Megan?

\- Si, si- asintió ferviente- hoy era el último día para devolver un par de libros que cogí hace una semana.

\- Nos vemos en la habitación, chicos.

Sirius hizo una señal con la cabeza y una vez se hubieron quedado los dos solos se arrimó a Peter con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- Estarás contento, campeón- le dio un codazo amistoso- esta noche podrás disfrutar de su compañía.

Oooo0000ooooo

Llevaba más de una hora despierto. No podía pegar ojo dándole vueltas al coco y tras mucho dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama se levantó sigiloso y paseó por la estancia, hasta que paró frente a la cama de su amigo James, ahora ocupada por Megan. Dormía plácidamente y parecía un auténtico angelito.

Sonrió involuntariamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado contemplándola. La habitación estaba en completo silencio y casi podía escuchar la respiración pausada de la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí plantado?- una voz somnolienta le susurró inesperadamente en el oído.

\- ¡Joder Peter!- Remus se giró de inmediato – menudo susto me has dado. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

\- Tenemos clase ¿no?- el chico consultó su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño confuso.

\- Si…si

\- Vale…- Peter continuó su camino hasta la puerta del baño- ¿estabas mirando…

\- Peter al baño- ordenó este de inmediato.

El chico se fue refunfuñando cosas en voz baja mientras los dos ocupantes que seguían durmiendo iban despertando poco a poco ante el jaleo que habían armado.

\- Buenos días

Megan habló con su habitual tono dulce dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Llegamos tarde a clase?

\- Tienes tiempo de darte una ducha y desayunar.

\- ¿Para mí no hay sonrisas y palabras bonitas?- Sirius se incorporó en su cama y los miró burlón.

\- Calla- recibió un cojinazo de Remus que arrancó una risa de Megan.

Sirius se levantó haciéndose el ofendido y Megan abrió los ojos como platos al verlo salir de la cama con solo un pantalón negro de algodón y su magnífico torso al desnudo. Tragó saliva y giró el rostro hacia la pared abochornada.

El moreno sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica y se paseó por la habitación intentado ponerla más nerviosa aún. Le encantaba ver la forma en que respondía ante su presencia. Tímida, sonrojada, balbuceante… ese influjo de poder le atraía de sobremanera y le fascinaba a partes iguales.

\- ¿Por qué no te vistes de una vez?- Remus lo reprendió.

\- Aguafiestas.

\- Baño libre- informó Peter saliendo de él- ¿y Alexandra?

\- Me dijo que ni loca pisaba esta habitación- contestó Megan con una sonrisa de disculpa- ya sabéis que es un poco…

\- Tocapelotas- terminó por decir Sirius.

\- No empieces de nuevo- se quejó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco- te dejo entrar en la ducha antes solo por no escuchar tus quejas.

\- ¡Toma!- levantó el brazo victorioso y salió disparado hacia el baño con su ropa en la mano.

Oooooooo00000oooooooo

Subió el último tramo de escalones con cansancio y paró unos segundos frente a la puerta antes de coger el pomo y abrir. Solo esperaba que el maldito hechizo de Black se hubiera acabado y así poder entrar a su habitación, la cual no había podido disponer durante todo el día anterior.

Abrió despacio, la puerta cedió ante su mano y comprobó con alegría que podría ducharse con tranquilidad en su baño. Avanzó varios pasos hacia el interior de la estancia y giró la cabeza hacía la derecha ante un movimiento en la cama donde dormía Lily. Los doseles estaban corridos y no podía ver su interior, pero unos susurros la hicieron acercarse hasta la cama y estiró la mano para abrirlos.

\- ¿Alex?

\- ¿Lily?

\- Si, verás…no me encuentro muy bien- tosió varias veces- mejor que no te acerques demasiado.

\- ¿Estás sola?

\- Pues claro, ¿con quién podría estar?- preguntó irónica.

\- Mmm… con James ¿quizás?

\- ¡Pero qué dices!

\- No se… hasta donde yo sé el imbécil de Black os dejó encerrados durante 24 horas para que arreglarais vuestras desavenencias y ahora me encuentro la puerta abierta y movimientos extraños en tu cama.

\- Potter se fue hace una media hora de aquí cuando el hechizo finalizó. He corrido los doseles porque me duele mucho la cabeza y me molesta la luz.

\- De acuerdo…. ¿que necesitas?

\- Hoy no podré ir a las primeras clases, solo necesito que avises a los profesores de mi enfermedad.

\- ¿Seguro que solo es por tu enfermedad?- Alexandra se acercó un poco más e identificó un aroma a colonia de hombre. Arrugó la nariz y sonrió- te noto muy rara…

\- Solo es eso- volvió a toser- ¿Dónde has dormido?

\- Con Black

\- ¿Qué?- Lily se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar sacar la cabecilla entre las cortinas.

\- Ya me has oído- se encogió de hombros indiferente- sabes de sobra que nos vemos de vez en cuando…

Se escuchó un murmullo en el interior de las cortinas y Lily escondió el rostro unos segundos para volverlo a sacar en seguida.

\- Te refieres a Regulus

\- ¿Quién sino?- recogió varias prendas de ropa y se dirigió al baño- me doy una ducha rápida y me largo.

\- De acuerdo.

Tardó unos quince minutos en ducharse, secarse el pelo y ponerse el uniforme al completo. Cuando regresó a la habitación la cama de Lily seguía en las mismas que cuando se marchó a la ducha, pero esta vez no pudo evitar acercarse y estirar el brazo hasta el dosel, corrió un poco la cortina granate y comprobó con sorpresa que una Lily con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche por culpa de la resaca le sonría con timidez y tapada hasta el cuello.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si…oye Lils ¿Dónde ha dormido James?

\- Pues en otra cama por supuesto. En la de Megan.

\- Te dejo que llego tarde- dijo Alexandra suspirando derrotada- nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor la mayor parte de los alumnos desayunaban despreocupados, entre ellos, sus amigos. Caminó entre las mesas ganándose alguna que otra mirada masculina, algo bastante habitual y que no le daba mucha importancia.

Comprobó que James también se encontraba junto con el resto y lo miró fijamente unos segundos intentado captar su atención pero el chico hablaba animadamente con Peter y Megan sobre el desayuno que ofrecían Hogwarts cada día.

Tomó asiento junto a Remus que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo y se dispuso a tomar su café con leche.

\- ¿Ya no quedan tostadas?

\- Puedes quedarte la mía- Remus le ofreció su última tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de frambuesa- ya me he comido dos.

\- Oh, gracias- asintió Alexandra con una grata sonrisa- no sé qué haría yo sin ti…

\- ¿Miss simpatía de buena mañana?- Sirius frunció el ceño sorprendido- no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos… ¿ahora también estás interesada en mi amigo?

\- Al contrario de lo que te hagan pensar las niñatas con las que sales, Remus es mucho más guapo e interesante que tú, idiota- sorbió su café con desgana y regoznó- ya me has puesto de mala ostia.

\- Así me gusta nena- sonrió complaciente al verla en su estado de ánimo habitual.

\- ¿Qué tal anoche, James?- Remus dirigió la mirada al chico de pelo alborotado que engullía sin parar.

El chico tragó de golpe y con gran dificultad.

\- Bueno…- se encogió de hombros- no muy bien, pero vamos avanzando.

\- Así que mi plan no ha servido de nada- puntualizó Sirius.

-Como todo lo que haces, Black.

Tanto Remus como James pasaron por alto el comentario hiriente de Alexandra y continuaron hablando.

\- Al menos ya te dirige la palabra.

\- Eso sí- sonrió el chico risueño.

\- Esta mañana he llegado y la puerta ya estaba abierta…- Alexandra comenzó hablar con intención de ver su reacción.

\- Ah si- James se apresuró a contestar sin dejarle acabar la frase- en cuanto he podido he salido huyendo de ahí, quiero mucho a Lily pero 24 horas juntos y enfadados es más de lo que puedo soportar. No me ha dejado acercarme a ella y por supuesto he dormido en la cama de Alexandra hasta el último momento.

La morena lo miró suspicaz y tras unos segundos de intercambio de miradas suplicantes por parte de James, cambió su gesto y sonrió triunfal. ¿Era imaginación suya o ambos no se habían puesto de acuerdo para buscar una excusa creíble?

Un error lo tiene cualquiera, James.

\- ¿Podemos seguir hablándolo en el descanso?- interrumpió el siempre responsable Remus.- es la hora de ir a clase.

Todos se levantaron al unísono y se encaminaron hacia el exterior del castillo.

OooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Lily estuvo enferma los consiguientes dos días y Alexandra comenzó a creer que eran imaginaciones suyas y James y su pelirroja amiga no habían hecho las paces, sino que en realidad su "excusa" era más verdad de lo que pensaba.

Las clases se hacían aburridas sin ella. No pretendía menospreciar la compañía de Megan pero se pasaba toda la clase cogiendo apuntes y solo levantaba la cabeza para mirar absorta a cualquier tontería que dijera o hiciera el imbécil de Black. Así que…

-Señorita Stevens.

La voz del profesor Binns le hizo volver a la realidad e incorporarse en su asiento. Megan, a su lado, le asestaba disimuladamente codazos por debajo de la mesa y el resto de la clase se giró para observarla.

-El director Dumbledore le espera en su despacho.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le susurró Megan alzando las cejas.

-Nada…- torció el gesto contrariada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas- no tengo la menor idea de que puede ser.

El profesor continuó con el sermón sobre la guerra de los duendes en el siglo XII y el resto de la clase suspiraron resignada por tener que soportar media hora más de clase.

Sirius dio un puntapié a una bola de papel que había caído al suelo y dejó caer la cabeza encima de la mesa con pesadez. A su lado, Remus escribía sin parar ni levantar la cabeza del pergamino.

Por una vez en su vida, envidiaba a la insoportable Alexandra Stevens. Al menos ella había conseguido huir de aquel infierno soporífero. Miró hacia delante para comprobar los dos pupitres donde se encontraban James y Peter. Este último parecía aún más aburrido que él, y eso ya era mucho decir, mientras que su mejor amigo escribía algo en el pergamino con una sonrisita en la cara.

-¡Eh! Cornamenta- le susurró.

El aludido continuó con su tarea, parecía embobado.

-¡James!

Que pesadito estás Sirius…- le reprendió Remus mirándolo de malas formas.

Un pequeño trozo de papel arrugado cayó sobre su pupitre misteriosamente. Lo abrió con cierta curiosidad y leyó la dos líneas que habían escritas con una perfecta caligrafía. Una enorme sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro y alzó la cabeza para toparse con un par de ojos que le observaban desde la otra punta de la clase. Una chica de Ravenclaw le miraba muy sonriente y Sirius le respondió guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Remus mirándole confundido por su repentino cambio de humor.

-Este viernes hay una fiesta a la que estamos invitados.

-¿Una fiesta?

-Lo más interesante es que no será en ninguna sala común a escondidas de los profesores….- perfiló una sonrisa que prometía mil y una travesuras.

-Sirius, no hagas eso- Remus torció el gesto- yo no soy uno de tus ligues y me incomoda que mi mires así.

El moreno no puedo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada que consiguió distraer al mismísimo Binns.

-¡Señor Black!

Salvado por los pelos. El timbre que dio por finalizada la clase sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger con prisas por salir.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó James girándose y saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti- le dio una colleja cariñosa y le arrebató el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo toda la clase.

-¡Eh! No, Sirius- James se levantó de un salto e intentó cogerlo pero el moreno fue más rápido y más alto y salió disparado hacia la puerta mientras lo leía.

-No puedo creerlo…¡mira esto Peter!- se giró para lanzarle el cuaderno a su amigo. El aludido lo cogió a duras penas y soltó una pequeña risita disimulada- no dejes que lo coja…

-Parad ya- Remus se adelantó y le arrebató de un manotazo el cuaderno a Peter, que evidentemente no lo vio venir- parecéis niños de cinco años. Toma James.

-Gracias, Lunático- le respondió este con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Puff….menudo aguafiestas.

Sirius agarró a su amigo James por los hombros mientras salían de clase con Remus y Peter pisándole los talones.

-Sabes que estabas de broma, ¿no, Jimmy?- luego echó una mirada a Remus y continuó en voz baja- no sé qué le pasa a lunático últimamente, está muy susceptible y eso que aún faltan dos semanas para luna llena…

-A veces resultas realmente insoportable- bufó James intentando parecer enfadado con su amigo sin gran éxito.

-Bueno no me cambies de tema- sonrió picaronamente- así que ¿Evans y tu habéis vuelto?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces escribes su nombre con corazoncitos en los márgenes del pergamino cual quinceañera enamorada?- arqueó ambas cejas sorprendido y soltó una carcajada- y luego decís que yo soy el inmaduro…

-Baja el tono Sirius, no hace falta que se entere todo el colegio.

-Créeme que aunque se enteraran nadie lo creería…

-¿Qué cuchicheáis?- la cabecilla de Peter asomó entre ambos chicos y los miró interrogante.

-Pues le estaba contando a nuestro querido cuatroojos, no te ofendas Jimmy, que este viernes hay una fiesta organizada por Ravenclaw a causa del partido que ganaron contra Slytherin.

-¿Y qué hay de nuevo en eso?- preguntó Remus ojeando un libro mientras caminaban a la próxima clase.

La novedad es que la fiesta se organiza en las tres escobas, no preguntéis como, pero han conseguido el consentimiento del director aunque solo podrán asistir los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso.

-Menos los Slytherins- apuntó sabiamente Peter.

-En realidad hay muchas Slytherins que pasan olímpicamente del quidditch y puede que si se presenten en esa fiesta- contestó Remus guardando por fin el libro en la mochila- aunque a mi parecer, no hay interesante más que otra fiesta donde muchos alumnos acabaran hasta las cejas de alcohol.

-Pues a mí sí que me apetece mucho ir- comentó Peter con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí Pet!- Sirius se acercó hasta él y le palmeó amistosamente la espalda- ahí tienes una oportunidad para acercarte a Stevens, quien sabe…

El chico le sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar sus palabras y ambos se alejaron comentando las posibilidades que podría encontrar esa noche para trabar una conversación con la morena.

-Oye James, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero sé que has vuelto con Lily. Aunque desconozco las razones porque lo mantenéis en secreto.

Remus y James caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo del tercer piso mientras se encaminaban hacia la clase de transformaciones.

-Siempre tan intuitivo- le respondió con una media sonrisa. Resopló y se encogió de hombros antes de continuar hablando- ni yo mismo lo sé, esto es cosa de Lily, dice durante un tiempo es mejor así. Nadie nos molesta, sin agobios y sin presiones del resto del mundo ¿sabes?

-¿Pero?

-En su momento tuvo lógica el argumento y accedí pero ahora no…no estoy convencido que sea la mejor solución, incluso puede complicar las cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Si? Joder…gracias Remus. Creía que iba a volverme loco dándole vueltas y vueltas.

-También necesitabas contárselo a alguien y aunque Sirius sean el amigo más fiel del mundo, seamos sinceros, en temas amorosos tiene una percepción muy diferente a la que puedes tener tu o yo mismo.

-Es un alivio saber que puedo contar contigo como confidente de ahora en adelante- le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Mi boca estará sellada- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Eh!- Sirius les gritó desde la otra punta del pasillo- no sé si sabéis que llegamos tarde. Moved el culo.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

-Pase, pase señorita Stevens- el director le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de roble.

-¿Ocurre algo profesor?

-Nada grave, espero- le respondió con una sonrisa- en realidad el motivo de que la haya citado en mi despacho e interrumpiendo su clase de historia de la magia es que su madre ha requerido encarecidamente hablar con usted lo antes posible.

-Mi….¿madre?

-Así es- asintió observándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna- pero no quiero hacerla esperar más para saber de qué se trata, haré pasar a su madre ahora mismo.

Se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla apareció una mujer de mediana edad con un moño moreno perfectamente recogido, su rostro, aristocrático y muy parecido a su hija aunque mucho más endurecido por los años. Su pose rígida y más bien sobre actuada se encaminó hacia el interior de la estancia con andares elegantes.

-¿Mamá?

-Hola, Alexandra Marie.

Odiaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre completo. Y es que, además de que le horrorizaba, siempre solía utilizarlo para situaciones en las que no presagiaba nada bueno para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La señora Stevens esperó a que Dumbledore saliera del despacho para dirigirse de nuevo a ella.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos un té mientras te lo explico?

-No quiero té y tengo clase en cinco minutos- contestó de malas formas.

-De acuerdo- suspiró resignada y muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones. Tomó asiento al lado de ella y con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo continuó hablando serena- como ya habrás intuido, he venido por una razón importante que te atañe a ti y a tu futuro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- frunció el entrecejo.

-Nuestra familia es una de las más antiguas dentro del mundo mágico y es costumbre que nuestra sangre se entrelace con otra familia de la misma estirpe…

-Un momento- alzó la mano sorprendida- espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que…

-Es justamente eso lo que quiero decir, Alexandra.

-¡Me prometiste que eso nunca ocurriría!- exclamó la morena saltando como un resorte de su asiento- no puedo creerlo mamá… ¿es que no te fías de mí?

-Lo cierto es que sí, querida, pero tu padre….- carraspeó indecisa- estos tiempos inciertos que se avecinaban…necesitamos asegurarnos que estarás protegida.

-¡Sé cuidarme sola! Y desde luego no necesito a un hombre a mi lado que me asegure un futuro estable.

-En otras circunstancias hubiera sido como acordamos pero la situación ha cambiado…

-¡¿ En qué?!

Alexandra controla tu temperamento en mi presencia- la reprendió con gesto duro.

-Esto es lo último mamá….- rio amargamente y se alejó hasta la entrada del despacho- no pienso continuar escuchando una tontería más, me niego.

-Harás lo que se te diga y no hay más que hablar.

-Ya veremos- la retó con la mirada antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Alexandra Marie?

La chica giró su rostro por encima del hombro para mirarla una última vez.

-¿No quieres saber quién es tu prometido?

-Adiós madre.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Lily decidió que era hora de salir de la habitación. Después de varios días encerrada y emulando una mentira que acabó convirtiéndose en verdad, bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común con el rostro aún un poco cogestionado.

Agradeció enormemente que estuviera casi vacía y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Fuera estaba nevando y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era volver a constiparse. Ya había perdido varios días de clase y tenía que ponerse al día cuanto antes. Abrió el libro que llevaba consigo por la pagina señalada y se dejó llevar por la palabras escritas.

-Lils!- una risueña Megan se lanzó hacia el sofá, acogiéndola entre sus brazos.

-Qué susto me has dado, Meg.

-¿Estás mejor? Sigues teniendo mala cara, no te ofendas.

-No me ofendo, tienes toda la razón pero no aguantaba más en esa habitación. Al menos aquí veo a gente ir y venir y me entretengo leyendo frente al fuego.

-Estos días sin ti, James ha estado un poco ausente y raro- comentó como que no quiere la cosa.

-¿Ah, si? Pues espero que le sirva para recapacitar- continuó leyendo sin prestarle menor atención.

-Me da una penita…- puso unos morritos adorables y volvió a abrazarla.

-¡Pero bueno!- la pelirroja dejó el libro a un lado y se giró para mirarla sorprendida- ¿ahora eres su defensora? Por mí puedes quedártelo.

-¿Qué dices, Lils?- rio en tono bajito- yo nunca me enamoraría del chico con el que ha estado una amiga, además James es como mi hermano.

-Si bueno, de Black seguro que no dices lo mismo- le picó con una sonrisita picarona.

-¡Calla!- le dio un cojinazo roja como un tomate.

-Eres muy poco discreta, Meg. Se ve a la legua que estás colada por él, pero te advierto, ten cuidado….Sirius es todo lo contrario a ti. Es la versión masculina de Alex y ya sabes cómo se las gasta ella.

-¡Qué va!- le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano- Alex, en el fondo, es una chica con un corazón enorme que solo busca su amor perfecto en un hombre que quizás no exista. Solo necesita encontrar al adecuado.

-Vaya….- Lily le miró sorprendida- no sabía que supieras tanto de estos temas, como nunca hablas con nosotras de ello…

-Bueno- Megan carraspeó. Si bien era cierto que no era muy dada de hablar sobre el amor, aunque era muy obvio que se le caía la baba con Sirius Black, pero como la mayoría de chicas de Hogwarts. Así que no le daba demasiada importancia- cambiando de tema, venía a contarte que el viernes hay una fiesta….sí, no me mires así, he dicho fiesta.

-Ya, pero ¿desde cuándo estás interesada en estas cosas? Esto es más propio de Alex.

-¿Me estás llamando aburrida?- arqueó una ceja.

-No, pero me sorprende.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, será en las tres escobas, ¿no es genial?

-Uhmm…

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entraron los merodeadores al completo. James y Sirius iban ataviados con el uniforme de quidditch y las escobas en sus manos. Peter reía a mandíbula batiente sobre un comentario que seguramente había hecho Sirius, mientras Remus intentaba contener la risa.

-¡Mi pelirroja favorita!- exclamó Sirius nada más verlas. Se acercó hasta ellas con andares chulescos- ¿hablando de mí, Meg?

La rubia lo miró boquiabierta sin saber muy bien que decir y su tono de piel fue adquiriendo un rojo bastante intenso que hizo reír al chico.

-En realidad hablábamos sobre la fiesta- contestó Megan en voz baja, e intentó sonar lo más natural posible esquivando la mirada del moreno.

-No digas más- suspiró James que llegó tras de Sirius y se sentó en el sillón más cercano al asiento que ocupaba Lily. Le dedicó una mirada de lo más elocuente y la pelirroja lo reprendió en silencio para que evitara hacer aquellos gestos en público- Sirius lleva toda la tarde contándonos los detalles. Y solo porque una ravenclaw con una buena delantera le invitó personalmente.

Sirius le dio un capón y le señalizó con gestos que omitiera ciertos comentarios. La mirada de Megan se centró en el moreno y su pose se tensó visiblemente ante aquel comentario. La perspectiva de ver durante toda la noche a Sirius ligar con otras chicas tan predispuestas a estar con él no le gustaba en absoluto, aunque pensándolo mejor ¿qué esperaba?

-Oye Remus- Lily cambió de tema al notar la tensión en el ambiente entre aquellos dos- ¿Y Alex? Pensaba que estaba contigo.

-¿Stevens?- Sirius frunció el entrecejo mirando a su amigo y a la pelirroja alternativamente- ¿por qué debería estar con Remus?

-Estas últimas semanas han pasado mucho tiempo juntos- Lily se encogió de hombros y se incorporó en el sillón dedicando una mirada inquisidora a Remus- Alex me ha contado lo mucho que conversáis y…

-No…- Sirius se giró con la boca abierta hacia su amigo que permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos y mirada impasible ante la reacción del resto.

Peter murmuró algo entre dientes, se levantó dando una excusa rápida y con gesto bastante nervioso desapareció escaleras arriba.

-¿Por qué no nos habías contado…

No hay nada que contar, James- le interrumpió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba Megan dedicándole una candorosa sonrisa.

-Bueno yo creo que Peter…

Sirius comenzó a replicar pero una Alexandra con el uniforme bastante desarreglado apareció por la puerta del retrato. Era inusual en ella que fuera con su aspecto tan descuidado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes.

Tenía la mirada atormentada y quizás hubiera bebido algo más que agua. Pasó por al lado del grupo sin prestar la menor atención.

-¿Alex?- la voz dulce de Megan consiguió hacerla reaccionar y la morena se giró hacia ellos.

-Ah, hola- saludó torciendo el gesto- no os había visto.

-¿Estás bien?- Lily la escrutó con la mirada. Alexandra solía beber más de la cuenta cuando alguna situación le sobrepasaba.

-Si. Perfecta- le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más falsa y avanzó hacia las escaleras.

-Eh- Remus adivinó su lamentable estado anímico y la agarró por la muñeca con delicadeza al pasar por al lado del sofá. La chica se paró a su altura- Alex, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear un rato por los jardines?

-No necesito tu ayuda- apartó su mano de forma brusca- no necesito a nadie.

-Escucha…

-¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?- la voz de Sirius sonó grave y potente tras ellos- Remus solo intenta ayudarte.

-Sirius ahora no es buen momento…- comentó James en voz baja intentando detenerlo.

Pero su amigo tenía otros planes para ese momento y además era bastante insistente. Nadie entendía el motivo de que pareciera tan cabreado con Alexandra, aunque en muchas ocasiones, era el resultado de estar ambos juntos en la misma estancia y más tiempo del permitido para dos personas con caracteres tan similares.

Algo era seguro. Aquello no iba a acabar bien.

Los ojos de Alexandra se encendieron de pronto y se giró hacia él con fiereza para encararlo.

-Eres un cabronazo, Black.

-¿Qué?- la miró ofendido y en cierto modo sorprendido por su reacción. La mecha estaba encendida y no sabían en qué momento podía explotar- no me toques los cojones Stevens, solo nos estamos preocupando por ti, pero claro, eres una maldita desagradecida que solo mira por su propio culo y le importa una mierda los demás ¿cierto?

-No sabes nada de mí.

-Créeme que tampoco tengo intención de averiguarlo. Además- la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio- no hace falta imaginar de dónde vienes para saber que solo estás enfadada porque el gilipollas de turno que se ha metido entre tus piernas no te ha dejado lo suficientemente satisfecha. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Si todos los que están interesados en ti son unos panolis…y no me das pena, tu solita te lo has buscado con ese carácter agrio y desagradable que no atraería ni a una mosca. Ni siquiera sé porque Peter se ha fijado en ti porque desde luego no creo que seas para tanto…aunque- sonrió malignamente- claramente sabemos lo que vio, de hecho, todo el mundo puede verlo sin ahondar demasiado.

Megan soltó un gritito de sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras tan duras y se llevó una mano a la boca anonadada.

-Joder…- James se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto nervioso y miró hacia Lily, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo, imbécil?- Alexandra estalló en gritos mientras se acercaba hasta quedar solo unos pasos del moreno- ni siquiera aguanto tu presencia en la misma habitación, ¿por qué me buscas de esta manera? Estoy harta de ti y de tus gilipolleces. Eres un mierda y una decepción para tu familia, asume que no le importas a nadie y comienza a trabajar en ello porque no estoy dispuesta a aguantar tus estupideces…- paró unos segundos para coger aire y volver a la carga- aunque quizás Megan si esté dispuesta a soportarlo, ¿verdad, Meg? Pero claro… tú eres demasiado hombre para una chiquilla inocente y tímida como ella, ¿no? ¡pues que sepas que no sirves para nada, Black! Y yo seré muchas cosas….pero al menos tengo el respaldo de una familia que me quiere y me cuida, ¿puedes decir tú lo mismo?

Definitivamente la bomba había explotado y la guerra había comenzado entre aquellos dos. La sala se quedó en absoluto silencio esperando la reacción de Sirius.

-Y ahórrate el consiguiente comentario hiriente, Black- levantó la mano negando con la cabeza- me da exactamente igual. No estoy interesa en nada que tengas que decirme, capullo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras. Algo con lo que nadie contó fue la acción rápida de Sirius de avanzar tras ella para cogerla de la muñeca, a toda vista, para continuar con la pelea que le había dejado en muy mal lugar.

La reacción al contacto de la mano sobre el brazo de Alexandra no se hizo esperar. Giró rápidamente y le asestó un sonoro guantazo con la mano libre. Le giró la cara, literalmente. Pero consiguió dejarlo tan descolado que la soltó de inmediato, pudiendo escapar escaleras arriba.

oooooOOOOooooo

Los consiguientes días pasaron entre encuentros fortuitos por parte de Lily y James a escondidas del resto del mundo y en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts, mientras que la monumental pelea de Sirius y Alexandra pasaría a ser contada entre los alumnos de Hogwarts durante los meses posteriores.

-Dame un beso.

Escondidos entre la estatua del primer piso y un pasillo mal iluminado, James aprisionaba a su querida Lily entre la parad y su propio cuerpo en busca de un beso.

-No, James, aquí nos pueden ver- la pelirroja miró a ambos lados preocupada.

Llevo todo el día sin poder estar contigo. Necesito un beso.

-Aquí no- contestó tajante.

-Joder…- James se apartó de golpe y la miró sin comprender su reacción- estoy harto de esta situación. Harto.

-Hay que ser pacientes…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hemos hecho tan mal como pareja para que nadie pueda saberlo?

-Ya te dije que no sería fácil- se mordió el labio indecisa y caminó por el pasillo con los pasos de James tras ella.

-Comienzo a pensar que esto no nos va llevar a ningún punto.

-¿Eso piensas?- la pelirroja se giró hacia él sorprendida.

-Si.

-Bien.

-¿Bien qué?

-Nada. Solo bien.

-¡Y una mierda Lily!

-Oye yo solo…

Un carraspeo incómodo se escuchó tras ellos y ambos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba. Remus y Peter caminaban hacia su próxima clase de pociones y, a juzgar por sus rostros, habían escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.

-Hola- se aventuró a decir Remus mirando a ambos con especial interés.

-Vamos Remus- Lily se agarró de su brazo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras- tengo algunas cosas que comentarte.

James la miró estupefacto y entendió que la conversación entre ambos había quedado zanjada. Peter, a su lado, le palmeó amistosamente la espalda dándole ánimos y caminaron tras ellos en silencio.

A Sirius se le daban bien muchas cosas pero pociones no era precisamente una de ellas. Sabía que tenía que estar en clase hace más de quince minutos pero antes tenía algo que hacer y no podía esperar más.

Aquellas horas de la tarde las mazmorras estaban más solitarias y oscuras de lo normal debido a que se trataba de un viernes y la mayoría de alumnos había terminado sus clases. Todos menos él.

Se encaminó con paso decidido a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. La contraseña no era ningún secreto para él, muchas chicas con la que se había acostado de aquella casa le habían recitado en innumerables ocasiones la contraseña para que se colara en mitad de la noche en sus habitaciones.

El pasillo solo estaba iluminado por las antorchas que colgaban de ambos lados de los muros de piedra y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus pisadas contra el suelo. Antes de girar la última esquina escuchó unas voces en voz muy baja. Su instinto le hizo retroceder unos pasos y sin ser visto, asomó la cabeza con sumo cuidado.

Su querido hermano menor, Regulus, mantenía una conversación que a todas luces parecía ser muy prometedora con una chica morena de curvas pronunciadas.

Vio a su hermano negar enérgicamente con la cabeza mientras la desconocida continuaba diciéndole cosas entre susurros. ¿De quién podría tratar? ¿Y por qué hablaban entre ellos con una cercanía propia de dos personas que compartían algo más que una amistad?

Desconocía que su hermanito estuviera interesado por el sexo contrario. A su juicio, estaba demasiado ocupado preparándose para ser un futuro mortífago y mantener el apellido Black en lo más alto de la élite del mundo de la magia.

La chica, que hasta entonces había permanecido de espaldas a su visión, se giró en un gesto brusco y bastante enfadado con la respuesta que había recibido de su acompañante.

Sirius tuvo que contener el aliento al ver su rostro. Alexandra Stevens.

La conversación subió varios tonos.

-Alex- Regulus la retuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca- no puedo hacer eso.

-Si puedes, pero eres demasiado cobarde.

-No hagas esto….

-Se acabó- sentenció la morena- no sé ni porque me he molestado en pedírtelo.

-¿Qué significa…

-Lo sabes perfectamente- le interrumpió visiblemente cabreada.

Regulus se acercó a su rostro y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla en el que Alexandra permaneció impasible los segundos que duró.

-Espero volver a verte- murmuró el chico.

Alexandra se alejó por el pasillo contrario al de él, dirección a la clase de pociones. Como siempre, con andares de grandeza y sin mirar atrás. Sirius vio el momento oportuno para salir de su escondite y caminar hacia el chico que seguía plantado en el mismo lugar.

-¿Sirius?- se extrañó al verlo allí y acto seguido, giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde segundos antes había desparecido la chica, como si quiera esconderla.

-¿Tanto te extraña que haga una visita de cortesía a mi hermano preferido?

-No intentes hacerte el gracioso, Sirius- hizo una mueca de disgusto y bufó a la espera de que continuara hablando- tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

-Ahí te equivocas- contuvo las ganas de contarle que lo había visto todo y prosiguió con su cometido- al parecer tu madre sigue insistiendo en que recapacite en mi decisión.

-¿Mi madre?- Regulus soltó una carcajada.

-Te recuerdo que hace tiempo que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-Y eso solo es culpa tuya.

-No me vengas con esas, Reg…

-Bueno- se encogió de hombros- ¿a qué has venido?

-Habla con ella. Quítale esa idea estúpida de que volveré a unirme a vuestras filas de mierda. No seré nunca como vosotros.

-No olvides que siempre serás un Black.

-Por desgracia.

No había nada más que decir. Sirius se alejó de allí sin un adiós ni un gesto de cariño hacia su hermano, aunque Regulus tampoco lo hubiera aceptado.

oooooOOOOoooooo

El gélido aire del exterior le impactó en el rostro y el bullicio del interior del local quedó en unos ligeros murmullos cuando cerró la puerta tras él. Llevaba solo media hora en aquella fiesta y ya tenía ganas de huir con cualquier pretexto. Remus nunca había sido muy dado a asistir a estos eventos, de hecho, se sentía incómodo viendo como Sirius disfrutaba ligando, secundado por James y ante la mirada divertida de Peter.

Él prefería la tranquilidad, sentarse con una copa de vino y un buen libro frente a la chimenea y disfrutar de ello. Con esos mismos pensamientos caminó con dificultad entre la espesa nieve que se acumulaba varios palmos por encima del suelo y se aproximó a un banco de madera iluminado por una única farola.

-Hey- Alexandra lo saludó con desgana, sentada en el respaldo del banco y los pies apoyados en el asiento- ¿una fiesta aburrida?

-Estas cosas no son para mí- Remus le dedicó una mueca de desagrado y la acompañó sentándose en la misma posición- ¿y tú?

-Un día complicado, me temo- se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia y levantó la mirada al frente intentando contener las lágrimas.

Remus rebuscó en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y sacó un paquete de tabaco. Se encendió un cigarro y expulsó el aire ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

-¿Quieres?

-No fumo, gracias- Alexandra lo miró unos instantes más y soltó una risita.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-No sé, no me imaginaba al perfecto y dulce Remus Lupin con un cigarro en la boca- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia- supongo que le pega más a Black.

-En realidad no fumaba- volvió a absorber del cigarrillo y expulsar el humo- pero hace un par de años mi madre falleció y, como bien has dicho, tengo un amigo que es adicto a la nicotina con el cual pasé muchas horas conversando y muchas cigarros de por medio….supongo que me aficioné.

-Vaya- asintió convencida ante aquella confesión- no eres tan bueno como pensaba.

-Quizás no- se giró hacia ella para dedicarle una sonrisa al más puro estilo Black que la dejó descuadrada. Después de todo era un merodeador, no debía haberlo olvidado.

Continuaron en silencio varios minutos más. No era un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y disfrutando con la compañía del otro.

-Estoy prometida.

Remus se giró lentamente hacia ella con ambas cejas alzadas por la sorpresa.

-Pues sí, definitivamente ha sido un día muy duro para ti.

Alexandra soltó una pequeña carcajada y le dio un empujón amistoso en el hombro.

-Mi familia me ha soltado todo ese rollo de la estirpe, la sangre pura, el honor etc- suspiró resignada e hinchó los pulmones de aire para continuar hablando- me prometió que no tendría que pasar por eso, Remus. Me lo prometió y ha incumplido todas y cada una de esas promesas…y ahora no sé qué hacer para salir de esta.

-Irónicamente, tu situación y la de Sirius no distan demasiado, ¿lo sabías?

-Bueno, algo me contó mi hermano hace un año sobre su huida a casa de los Potter. Si quieres mi opinión, un gesto bastante cobarde para tratarse de él. Debía afrontar sus problemas y no tomar el camino fácil.

-No deberías opinar sobre ello tan a la ligera. Quizás no te vendría mal hablar con él, tenéis muchas cosas en común y puede que te ayude un punto de vista diferente al que has estado escuchando toda tu vida.

-Yo y Black nunca podremos tener nada en común. Mucho menos tener una conversación civilizada.

-Una pena…- miró hacia el cielo estrellado y se volvió a mirarla- ¿y quién es el susodicho?

-Evan Rosier- murmuró con voz débil.

-Joder, Alex- Remus bufó visiblemente fastidiado- perdona que sea tan duro, pero tu familia no debe tenerte en muy alta estima cuando ha elegido un candidato tan inapropiado.

-Dímelo a mí- se masajeó la muñeca con una pequeña mueca de dolor- se ha presentado oficialmente como mi futuro marido hace una media hora y créeme cuando te digo que no es muy agradable.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No. Pero no me inspira mucha confianza.

-Es un mortífago en potencia, Alex. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él.

-Lo sé. Aún no llego a comprender por qué no eligieron a Black, hubiera sido todo mucho más fácil.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte con Sirius?- la miró con sorpresa.

-¡Qué dices!- Alexandra rio de buena gana y le arrebató el cigarro de las manos- creo que me he pensado mejor tu ofrecimiento- aspiró una calada y tosió cuando expulsó el humo- esto esta malísimo, lobito. Me refería a Regulus.

-Ah claro- Remus también rio por lo absurdo que había sonado al plantear la posibilidad de que el candidato fuera su amigo- me había olvidado de que tenía un hermano y muy parecido físicamente a Sirius, por cierto.

-No se parecen ni en el blanco de los ojos- le devolvió el cigarro casi terminado y se levantó del banco de un salto- ¿volvemos a la súper fiesta de Ravenclaw?

-No sé…

-Venga, abuelito, tengo un baile reservado para ti- caminó de espaldas hacia la puerta mientras señalaba a Remus que permanecía sentado aún en el banco- no me hagas este feo.

-De acuerdo- negó con la cabeza sonriente y siguió los pasos de la chica hasta la entrada del local.

En el interior, la música sonaba más alto de lo habitual para tratarse de las tres escobas. Había gente reunida por todos los rincones de la estancia y en medio se había improvisado una pista para las personas que quisieran bailar al son de los acordes que resonaban casi sin poder hablar.

Las luces jugaban a cambiar de color y danzar por todos los recovecos del local. Alexandra avanzó hasta situarse en medio de la pista y se giró sonriente hacia su acompañante. Extendió el brazo para que le diera la mano y tiró de él.

Sirius, Peter y Megan llevaban un rato sentados en los taburetes de la barra observando a la pareja que permanecía a unos pocos metros de ellos sentados en una de las mesas y, que a esas alturas, parecían tener una discusión de lo más alterada a juzgar por los gestos bruscos que realizaba Lily con los brazos y la vena hinchada del cuello de James cuando se dirigía a ella.

-Creo que no ha sido una buena idea dejarlos solos- murmuró Peter haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Dales tiempo, Pet- Sirius apuró su vaso y miró hacia la rubia que se mordía el labio mientras observaba al resto de personas divertirse- ¿te aburres, Meg?

-¿Qué? No, no…-intentó sonar lo más convincente posible.

-Mentirosa- le dedicó una sonrisa picarona y llamó a la camarera- Rosmerta ponme tres whisky de fuego.

-Yo no quiero- murmuró Megan.

-Oh, sí quieres- le pasó uno de los vasos con el licor- así nos dejarás ver esa cara tan bonita y risueña que tienes.

Peter recogió su vaso y Sirius hizo lo propio con el restante. Brindaron y se lanzaron a beber de ellos, Megan un poco más reticente que los otros dos bebió un sorbito y puso cara de asco.

Ambos chicos dejaron el vaso en la barra vacío.

-No puedo creerlo- los miró anonadada- pero si está malísimo.

-Soy perro viejo, cariño- Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cariño?- Megan lo miró sorprendida.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. No quería…

-No lo sientas- negó enérgica mientras imitaba el gesto de los chicos apurando su vaso de un solo trago- me gusta.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más dulce mientras intentaba por todos los medios no vomitar el líquido ambarino que acabar de digerir a duras penas.

-A mí también me gusta esta Megan- Sirius le dedicó una media sonrisa que de no estar sentada en el taburete se hubiera caído redonda al suelo del temblor de piernas que le había provocado.

-¿Otra?- sugirió la chica.

-Despacio- rio el moreno- es tu primera vez y no puedes beber tan deprisa o cogerás una buena borrachera. ¿Tú qué dices, Pet?- se giró hacia el otro lado de la barra para mirar a su amigo.

-Yo si voy a necesitar otra- comentó el chico con la mirada en un punto fijo de la pista- o mejor un par más.

Sirius siguió el recorrido con la mirada hacia el lugar donde no quitaba ojo su amigo y se sorprendió al ver a Remus bailar de lo más divertido con una Alexandra muy risueña que no paraba de reír. Eran casi invisibles entre un puñado de gente que bailaba a su propio ritmo.

-Cariño, pide otra ronda para todos- se giró para mirar a Meg con una sonrisa- a Peter que sea doble. Yo vuelvo en seguida.

No esperó contestación pues sabía que aceptaría la petición en compañía de un despistado Peter. Caminó entre la multitud haciéndose paso a duras penas entre gente que bailaba descontrolada. Cuando llegó hasta ellos ni siquiera esperó a que repararan en su presencia.

La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella, consiguiendo que se girara hasta impactar contra su pecho. Un gesto que podría considerarse muy seductor si no fuera por la brusquedad que empleó en ello.

-Te la robo- dijo Sirius ante la sorpresa de la morena que tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y separarse de su pecho de golpe- lo siento Remus, me debe un baile. Te la devolveré en seguida.

-No te preocupes- les sonrió Remus con cierta curiosidad en su mirada. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la barra donde acababa de visualizar a un Peter que reía a carcajadas sobre algún comentario que había dicho Megan.

-¿Qué haces?- Alexandra intentó escapar de sus brazos pero el moreno fue más rápido y la acercó posando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo. ¿A qué cojones estás jugando?

La chica alzó el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y le dedicó un gesto de incomprensión.

-No te hagas la tonta, Stevens.

-Estás más loco de lo que pensaba, Black- consiguió soltarse de un tirón y se giró para caminar en la dirección opuesta a él.

-Sigue bailando si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo tuyo con Regulus- la voz de Sirius sonó extrañamente cerca de su oído y agarrándola por la cintura la volvió a acercar hasta su pecho.

-Cómo sabes tú eso- Alexandra permaneció con la espalda rígida pegada a su pecho mientras se dejaba balancear por los movimientos del moreno al compás de la música de bachata que sonaba en aquel momento.

-Eso no importa, querida- le susurró al oído mientras la hacía girar sobre sí misma hasta quedar frente a frente- me es indiferente si te estás tirando o no a mi hermanito pero no voy a consentir que juegues con Remus.

-¿Qué tipo de sustancia has ingerido, Black?- arqueó una ceja escéptica- y aunque eso que insinúas fuera cierto, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto.

Sirius permaneció en silencio. Realizaron varios pasos de baile perfectamente acompasados y acaparando más de una mirada sorprendida de algún que otro curioso que los veía bailar demasiado juntos.

-La gente comienza a mirarnos.

-Entonces sigue bailando y escucha atentamente.

-No me está gustando el tono con el que te diriges a mí, Black.

-A mí tampoco me gusta como juegas con mi amigo.

-Haré lo que me dé la gana- perfiló una sonrisa coqueta y esta vez fue ella quien se pegó a su cuerpo realizando movimientos lentos y sensuales con la mirada puesta en su orbes grises- ¿y sabes qué? No podrás impedir que me acueste con Remus, porque, querido mío, estoy segura que él ya lo está deseando tanto o más que yo.

-No me provoques _, Alexandra_ \- murmuró Sirius con la mandíbula apretada por la tensión.

Las miradas de las personas que bailaban en la pista comenzaron a posarse sobre ellos.

-¿Alexandra?- abrió la boca con falsa sorpresa y se giró para darle la espalda y pegar su cuerpo al de él con la vista fija en el resto de personas que continuaban bailando frente a ella- cuidado, _Sirius._ Estás jugando con la persona equivocada. Yo no me meto en tu relación protecto/amorosa que mantienes con mi amiga Megan, no lo hagas tú en la mía con Remus. Y sobre todo, quiero que memorices esto muy bien, Black- levantó el brazo y comenzó a acariciar el fibroso cuello de Sirius mientras seguía con la vista fijada en la barra donde localizó a Megan, Remus y Peter, que a esas alturas, tenían la mirada posada en ellos dos como el resto de personas que se hallaban en las tres escobas- si quiero tirarme a Regulus, lo haré. Si quiero tirarme a Remus…puedes apostar a que lo haré, incluso si quiero tirarme al bueno de Peter… ¿adivina qué, _Sirius_? también lo haré.

Y a partir de ahí, se desató la locura de cotilleos y murmullos cuando Alexandra, a sabiendas de que eran el foco de atención de muchos compañeros, estampó su bonito culo contra la entrepierna de Sirius y se restregó de manera sutil pero excesivamente provocativa. Acto seguido, recogió su pelo hacia un lado del rostro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro del moreno, que seguía sus pasos calmado y con la mirada puesta en sus movimientos.

-Eres una maldita arpía sin escrúpulos- le susurró Sirius agachando su rostro unos centímetros para hablarle al oído. Acto seguido la agarro fuertemente de las caderas e intentó inmovilizar sus movimientos porque, a pesar de que odiara a Alexandra Stevens, no era de piedra y tenía su culo restregándose deliberadamente por sus partes íntimas, lo cual no favorecía mucho a Sirius y lo dejaba bastante en evidencia.

-Gracias- sonrió al frente y continuó balanceándose- ¿alguna gilipollez más o quieres seguir dando el espectáculo? Puedo esforzarme mucho más, créeme.

Sirius pudo distinguir ese aroma que la envolvía siempre y que impregnaba la sala común a su paso, aún tiempo después de haber pasado por allí. Era una mezcla de caramelo y fresas. No es que oliera mal, todo lo contario, pero odiaba ese olor dulzón y empalagoso…quizás solo era porque la dueña de ese aroma no era en absoluto de su agrado.

-No necesito nada más de ti- volvieron a estar frente a frente- me das asco.

Alexandra hizo ademán de marcharse pero el moreno la retuvo poniendo la mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Tal vez, demasiado baja para el gusto de Megan que hacía un rato que no apartaba los ojos de ambos.

El chico agachó su rostro hasta quedar a la altura del de ella y se acercó tanto a sus labios que pudo notar la respiración profunda de Alexandra con una mezcla de tabaco. La morena fijó sus ojos en los de él. Estaba muy sorprendida por tanta cercanía y si sus intenciones eran la que pensaba, iba a besarla sin poder remediarlo.

-Esta es mi última advertencia, Stevens- murmuró sobre sus labios, a tan solo unos centímetros- y créeme que no quieres verme enfadado. Ni siquiera la pelea del otro día se puede comparar con lo que pasará si me entero que estás jugando con Remus.

-¿Y Regulus?

-Con él puedes casarte hoy mismo si lo prefieres- desvió los labios hacia su oído y continuó en tono sarcástico- haríais una pareja perfecta.

-Que te den- Alexandra se apartó de golpe y lo fulminó con la mirada- me parece mucho más tentador ver como intentas hacerte el malote. Si piensas que la pelea del otro día me afectó de algún modo, eres más estúpido de lo que creía.

Le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna y giró hacía la mesa donde se encontraban Lily y James, hablando en un tono mucho más conciliador que momentos anteriores. Sirius permaneció unos segundos mirando cómo se alejaba con ese andar de grandeza suyo, tan peculiar, que de buena gana le hubiera quitado a base de maldiciones imperdonables.

Se permitió un minuto para intentar canalizar el cúmulo de sentimientos homicidas que le provocaba aquella endemoniada amiga de Lily y caminó hacia la barra junto a sus amigos, como si los cinco minutos anteriores no hubieran ocurrido.

-¿Un chupito?- le ofreció Rosmerta con una calurosa sonrisa.

-Mejor deja la botella- contestó el moreno respondiendo a la sonrisa forzadamente.

Alguien tosió a su lado. Y entonces reparó en las caras de alucinación de Peter y Megan. Remus lo miraba arqueando ambas cejas intentando adivinar que acaba de ocurrir en la pista de baile.

-Igual no necesitas beber más- argumentó Remus sabiamente quitándole la botella de las manos.

-Igual sí- le arrebató de nuevo la botella a su amigo.

-Como quieras…- Remus suspiró, a sabiendas que no iba a poder hacerle entrar en razón y añadió en un tono muy bajo para que solo pudiera escucharlo Sirius- mañana hablaremos del numerito que habéis montado- palmeó el hombro de su amigos y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde Lily, James y Alexandra bebían algo sustancia asquerosa a juzgar por las caras de asco de las chicas.

Peter y Megan continuaban junto a él en la barra. Ambos seguían bebiendo chupitos en silencio hasta que Sirius se giró para observarlos y comenzó a reparar en lo malintencionado que podía haber quedado aquel baile ante sus ojos.

-Podías habérmelo dicho- se atrevió a murmurar Peter con la vista fija en su vaso vacío.

-No hay nada que decir- Sirius se pasó una mano por la incipiente barba y posó sus ojos en Megan- mañana te lo explicaré todo. Ahora, podrías…¿dejarnos solos?

-Claro- suspiró Peter echando una vista rápida a Megan para evaluar si se encontraba con ganas de estar a solas con él. La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y Peter cruzó el bar y salió con paso abatido del local.

-Dime una cosa, Sirius- la chica se sentó en el hueco que había dejado Peter y mantuvo la vista en el espejo frente a ellos. Los chupitos de whisky de fuego la habían desinhibido y se sentía con ganas de preguntar las dudas que siempre se había tenido- ¿te gusta Alex?

El chico resopló y la miró con una media sonrisa.

-Si lo dices por lo que has visto antes…

-Siempre estáis peleando y aunque eso no signifique demasiado, es obvio que estáis muy pendiente lo que hace el uno del otro para saltar al cuello a la mínima.

-No me gusta, en absoluto.

-Te atrae- sonrió dulcemente y le arrebató la botella para darle un trago- No soy una profesional en la materia pero hasta una chica inexperta como yo puede verlo. Aunque tú aún no lo sepas, ni siquiera ella lo sabe, pero hay algo entre vosotros que…es difícil de ocultar.

-Bien…- Sirius la observó durante unos segundos y su mirada recayó en los sonrosados labios de la chica- y tu inexperiencia en la materia puede decirme ¿Qué estoy pensando en este momento?

Megan se puso colorada de repente y se mordió el labio, indecisa. Probablemente también intuyó sus intenciones pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sirius sonrió malévolamente al verla responder como era habitual en ella y se sintió más cómodo. El influjo que tenía sobre la chica volvía surgir efecto.

-Te propongo algo- Sirius echó la vista atrás hacia el resto de personas que continuaban bailando y bebiendo- esta fiesta se ha vuelto aburrida y no creo que debas seguir bebiendo whisky así que…¿por qué no volvemos al castillo andando?

Megan lo miró aterrada como si hubieran surgido dos cabezas más junto a la del moreno.

-Te prometo que no muerdo- le tranquilizó con una sonrisa sincera.

-No te tengo miedo, Black- respondió la chica dando un salto del taburete de madera- vamos- le extendió la mano- quizás me venga bien un poco de aire fresco y la compañía de un apuesto muchacho.

-Así que apuesto ¿eh?- Sirius le ofreció su brazo cual caballero y salieron de la taberna entre bromas.

ooooOOOOooooo

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo...**

 **Menudo lío de parejas ¿no?**


End file.
